


What Happens in Vegas is Everlasting

by lumietta



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, My First Fanfic, brendon and ryan get married in vegas and then have to deal with the consequences, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumietta/pseuds/lumietta
Summary: Ryan Ross didn't expect much from Spencer's bachelor party. Maybe a strip joint, maybe some drugs, definitely booze. He didn't expect to find himself in a hotel on the Strip wrapped up in a complete stranger's arms. He most definitely didn't expect to wake up with a wedding ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so sorry if it's a SHITSHOW
> 
> also I don't actually know if that law is real I just made it up because I'm lazy

Things weren’t supposed to end up like this. 

Spencer had organized for Ryan and Jon to spend a weekend on the Strip with him, some kind of bachelor’s party before he hitched up with Linda. The last thing he expected was to wake up in an unfamiliar hotel room; naked and tucked under the arm of a total stranger.  
‘What the fuck!’ Ryan cried as he jolted up and out of the bed. The other man twisted under the sheets and gazed up at him, wiping sleep out of his eyes. Ryan gulped. He’d seen those eyes before, but he couldn’t put a finger on where. He became aware of his lack of clothes, and hastily dropped his hands down to cover his package.

‘Who the fuck are you?!’ 

The brunette in the bed looked up and locked eye contact. ‘Morning to you too, darling,’ he drawled. Ryan spotted a pair of underwear on the floor and reached out to grab it; he stopped when he caught the glint of something in the sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. He shakily brought his left hand up to his face to inspect the source of the shine. It was a ring. A wedding ring. Shit. The sight of the ring brought back something… a hazy memory of brown eyes and full lips and bad decisions.

‘Oh no. Oh no no no… What did we do? Who are you?’

‘I’m Brendon. And I believe you are my husband.’

\---

It took five minutes for Ryan to stop yelling. It took two for Brendon to convince him they could talk better over breakfast. It took less than a minute for Brendon to call for room service. In fifteen they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, the scent of waffles drifting between them. Ryan shot a quick glance towards the bed, where Brendon was pouring way too much syrup over his breakfast, which annoyed Ryan for no reason at all.

‘So… would you like me to explain? I feel like maybe I handled my liquor a little better than you did last night. I have a hunch I have the better recollection of yesterday’s events out of the two of us,’ Brendon said as he looked up from his plate. Ryan tried to speak but the words kind of caught in his throat, so he just nodded sheepishly.

Brendon took a deep breath and began. ‘We… got married. Vegas wedding. We met at the PBR? You were with some friends but fuck me if I remember their names. We were, uh, kind of tipsy and got talking and, fuck. You looked hot and kind of made out you wanted to take me back. To yours. Um. I used to be a Mormon and I must have remembered that because I think I told you I wouldn’t sleep with you, or anyone, until I was legally wed. So, that’s what we did. We, uh, wed. And then came here and…’ He trailed off and avoided Ryan’s intent stare. Ryan felt his mouth hanging open and tried to not look so shell shocked. 

He was married. How could Spencer and Jon let him do this?! He was married to a total stranger; he didn’t even know his last name. How old was this guy? What was his job? Ryan recounted the things he knew about the other boy in the room. Brendon. Ex-Mormon. Husband. He couldn’t do this.

‘Can we get it annulled? No offence, but I don’t know anything about you. Sorry if I thought different when I was drunk but I don’t think I can go through with this.’

Brendon glanced up from the pile of soggy waffles he’d been pushing around his plate to stare at Ryan. He hesitated for a moment, and Ryan swore he saw a flicker of something cross his face. Something sad, angry, confused. Ryan turned away.

‘No problem, man. I get it. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right? Let’s go to the registry office now and get this over and done with.’

They finished their breakfast and made their way out of the hotel. There was an awkward tension between them, which Ryan expected but didn’t like. Brendon pushed ahead of him, long legs striding, and Ryan tried to avoid staring at the others perfectly formed ass. He wished he could remember what happened last night after they went to the hotel. Did they sleep together? Ryan gulped as he tried to push the thought of Brendon’s naked form out of his mind. 

It took them longer than expected to walk to the registry office. Brendon had assured him that it was within walking distance and neither of them had to fork over money for a cab. The sun was out and beating down on their backs as they walked and Ryan found himself considering flagging down a taxi to just take them the rest of the way. Sunburns were not flattering on him. Eventually though, they arrived at the registry office. A woman in a shockingly bright yellow button down was sitting behind a reception desk. She beamed up at them and asked what she could do for them on this ‘oh so fine morning’. Ryan focused on a name tag on the breast pocket of her shirt and answered. ‘Well, uh, Keltie,’ he said and wondered what kind of name that was, ‘we were looking to get our marriage annulled.’

Keltie looked between him and Brendon and a knowing smile grew on her face. She began to type away on her little computer and asked for their information regarding their marriage. After a few minutes, she turned to them both and sighed. ‘I’m sorry boys, but this marriage can’t be annulled yet.’  
Brendon and Ryan both cursed at the same time, and then Ryan asked Keltie why they had to stay married. 

‘You see, hun, you two haven’t even been married for twenty-four hours! It is unfortunately the law here in Nevada that all marriages must withstand a period of six months before they can be legally annulled or either of you can file for divorce. I’m sorry sweet cheeks, but you two are going to have to stay in this little situation for a bit longer.’

The two looked from each other to Keltie. There was no way this could be happening. There was no way they were going to be married for six months. After a few moments of stunned silence, they muttered their thanks to Keltie and left. The Strip was beginning to come alive with tourists and the sun showed no signs of relenting any time soon. Ryan signalled for a cab and when he and Brendon jumped inside, he gave himself a moment to just sit and think about what he was going to do now.

He could feel the panic beginning to set in and was just wondering about how safely he could jump out of a moving car when he felt a hand on his arm. He flinched at the touch, but told himself it was due to the sudden contact and not because he could feel Brendon’s long fingers tighten against his skinny elbow.

He turned to face Brendon and was going to tell him to back off and pretend this never happened, when Brendon opened his mouth and began to spew words at him. ‘Brendon Urie. Ex-Mormon. Bisexual. I’m turning twenty-two in a month and a half. I’m in my last year of cosmetology school and I want to open my own salon one day. I have a cat named Sarah and a tattoo of Frank Sinatra on my arm. I’m lactose intolerant and afraid of clowns.’

Ryan looked at him like he was crazy. Did Brendon just give him a summary of himself? ‘Sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself. So that we aren’t strangers anymore,’ Brendon continued.

Ryan cleared his throat and started to talk. ‘Ryan Ross. My real name is George Ryan Ross III but if anyone ever uses that name I’ll kill them. Gay. I’m studying Creative Writing at UNLV. I am twenty-three. I don’t have any pets or allergies but I do have some weird tattoos on my wrists.’

Brendon looked straight at him; it unnerved Ryan and he shifted in his seat like a specimen under a microscope. Ryan expected a different reaction, but Brendon just broke out into a smile. ‘So, are we like, friends now? Acquaintances?’ Ryan asked. Brendon nodded his head and reminded Ryan of an overexcited puppy. ‘Friends. Can I have your number?’ Ryan scooted as far back from the brunette as possible, which was hard considering they were crammed into the back of a miniscule taxi. He had no idea why Brendon would be needing his number and he voiced his concern to the other man.  
‘Well, if we are getting this thing annulled, we’ll need to go do it together. So I gotta be able to call you, man. Also, I might need to be able to get a hold of you in case I want to invite you out. Like to my birthday or something.’

Ryan recited his number to him. As Brendon input the data into his phone, Ryan asked him why he would want to invite him out. Surely it was a bad idea for them to get involved with each other’s personal lives? ‘Because, Ryan Ross,’ Brendon murmured, ‘I think I want to be involved with someone like you.’


End file.
